


Laundry

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really has something to tell Sam... if only Sam would let him get a word in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

“Hey, Sammy, can I, uh… Can we talk for a moment?” Dean stumbles over his words as he walks into the library. Sam looks up and smiles at him, his face open and happy. 

“Sure. Where’s Cas?” His voice is light and Dean feels his stomach clench. Shit, he hopes Sam will be ok with this. 

“Yeah, he went out…” Dean runs a hand through his hair. How the fuck should he start? Sam looks worried for a second and then he breaks into a big grin. 

“Awesome. So I was thinking we should probably talk to him about laundry, because the other day he tried to do mine and now I have a shirt that Chuck couldn’t even fit into…” Sam rolls his eyes and smiles at him and for a moment Dean is completely thrown. Ok, so he probably does need to talk to Cas about laundry. He can’t keep buying shirts. 

“Yeah… So I actually have something to talk to you about…” Dean feels a bubble of excited terror rise in his throat and he moves towards Sam. 

“So do you want to talk to him about it… It’d probably be better coming from you,” Sam nods and Dean frowns at him. 

“Why would that be better coming from me?” He snaps, his whole body tingling with nerves and energy. 

“Because it’s you…” Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean leans back, giving Sam his best bitch face. 

“Because it’s…” He sighs, “look I need to tell you something…" 

"Fine, if you’re going to get so shitty about it I’ll tell him…” Sam leans back in his chair and looks back at his laptop. Dean feels the anger rise in his chest, mingling with all the other confused feelings. 

“I don’t care who tells him! Look… Will you just listen to me for a second…” Dean growls 

“Dean, I got the flavoured ones you like, but they’d run out of the lubricant…” Cas’ voice floats over Dean’s and he freezes as Cas walks into the room. Sam looks up, a smile playing on his lips, his eyes darting between the two men and Dean feels sick. Physically sick. He looks at Cas, his eyes wide and Cas stops. 

“What’s the matter Dean?" 

"I… Uh…” Dean gestures to Sam, Sam actively smirking now and Dean frowns at him, completely confused. 

“You hadn’t told Sam yet?” Cas growls and Dean looks back to him, not sure what to say. 

“You know you don’t actually need to,” Sam chuckles from his seat, “you two aren’t exactly subtle.” Cas and Dean stare at Sam and he shrugs. “So you’re going to talk to Cas about laundry?” Sam nods, turning back to his computer. 

“What about laundry?” Cas tilts his head adorably and Dean opens his mouth, nothing coming out, not really sure what just happened, but pretty sure Sam is ok with it.


End file.
